


Next Time

by stuphanie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward morning after, Daddy Kink, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, hangovers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuphanie/pseuds/stuphanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine wakes up to the person he thought he'd least likely ever see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> so here we are i've nearly finished season 3 and aomine has stolen my heart, not bad to say i didnt like him at first but have you seen him lbr

_How the fuck did you end up in bed with Kise_?

You imagine that that is going to be the first question that slides off Kagami’s tongue. You see the guy more frequently that you’d like but you barely tell him anything that happens in your personal life, and yet he always seems to be in the know. He’s the only one stupid enough to bring it to light and, coupled with Kise’s wagging tongue that loosens the more people feign interest, you’d be the stupid one to think that this wouldn’t get out.

Your head throbs dully and you try to remember how this came about. Both of you are definitely naked, that much is clear, and you vaguely remember having a few of the guys over. What started off as amicable drinks soon turned into ridiculous rounds of beer pong, downing lukewarm ale from plastic cups, throwing back shots of vile liquid that burned your throat when you lost a game. Basketball may be your forte, but drinking apparently is not. Your head hurts all the more as you try to remember. There was kissing – oh, God, was there a lot of kissing – your tongue down Kise’s throat as his own tongue wrestled back; clumsy, drunken hands roaming against the other’s abs; heavy tugging of belts and clothes and zippers until you both writhed naked against each other…

_Shit_.

You sit up gingerly and experiment with putting your weight on your ass. Nope, you definitely weren’t the one who got fucked last night. Not that it matters – but being able to remember it clearly wouldn’t be too much to ask for.

Glancing over at Kise’s sleeping form, his pretty mouth slightly open with gentle snores pouring out, you know for sure that you’re not repulsed by him. As cute as he is when he’s asleep, your patience in the quiet bedroom is running thin.

“Oi. Wake up.”

You knock his shoulder hard and he grunts.

“Hah? Aominecchi?” the blond murmurs. He rubs the sleep out of bleary eyes and looks at you properly. Surprisingly, he’s looking somewhat smug. “Ah, ready for round two, are you?”

“Shut up, idiot.” You slap him firmly upside the head and earn a yelp. “How the fuck did this happen?”

Instead of wincing at your aggressive tone, Kise props himself up on one elbow and surveys you carefully. “You don’t know?”

“I can’t remember,” you growl. “Start talking.”

“Hmm, well Aominecchi is rather affectionate when he’s drunk,” Kise hums, eyes dancing. “I tripped, you helped me to stand and from then on you couldn’t keep your hands off me.”

You don’t say anything but this apparently doesn’t bother Kise one iota.

“You’re rather filthy, Aominecchi. I’d never have thought it from you.”

You snap your gaze to him and glare. On the contrary, a playful smile is tugging at Kise’s lips. He’s enjoying winding you up, it seems, and reminding you of anything that might happen to be out of character is spurring him on.

“ _And_ you like it rough.”

“I asked what happened, not for a detailed account of how I apparently fucked you,” you spit.

But hearing Kise relay the action causes a dintinct heat to pool in the pit of your stomach.

“You sure?” the blond asks, pouting for effect. “Sure you don’t want me to remind you how I rode you, called your name when you drilled into me?”

“Kise…” you growl warningly.

“Ah, and your kink for dirty talk.” Kise sighs reminiscently. “I don’t know what got you going more: when you asked me to beg for you like a slut or when you asked me to call you _daddy_.”

That’s it. You lose that last shred of patience, and you’re not sure whether you want to beat ten sorts of shit out of him or fuck him into next week.

The next thing you know is your hand is fisted into Kise’s hair, pulling his head back painfully, your noses touching. His expression is one mingled of pain and satisfaction whereas you are fully aware of the snarl that curls your mouth.

A strangled groan is issued from Kise’s throat. He looks straight at you and suddenly you know you’re doomed. There are those hooded eyes that got you so good. Those hazel irises are what pierced your drunken stupor and are what break through your hazy memories now. You vaguely remember how they looked up at you with such respect bordering on reverence when Kise fell to his knees, taking your broad cock to the back of his throat, that pretty mouth and those plump lips eager to please in any way that they could.

You smash your faces together only merely hoping that your lips connect. The kiss is hard and bruising and Kise whimpers in surprise but takes it on board. Teeth clash together, tongues wrestle in a mix of the previous night’s alcohol. Your breath is probably stale but you find yourself not caring. All that matters now is that you have wiped that smug smirk off Kise’s face and the way his hips undulate against the duvet for friction means that he is at your mercy. You want to touch him but you’re nervous about how. You know that he probably took it like a champ last night, but without the pseudo courage alcohol gave you, you feel nervous more than ever.

You jump suddenly when Kise’s fingertips skate along the length of your hardening cock. It catches you off guard yet the gentle way of which Kise grips the length is oddly intoxicating.

“Aominecchi,” he murmurs into your mouth. He nibbles your lip and it sends shockwaves throughout your body. The lazy way that he strokes you coupled with slow, sensual kissing on Kise’s part immediately tells you that he’s not up for such a heavy round of sex. Not that you won’t jab him about it.

“Too much for you, was I?” you ask with that shit-eating smirk everyone has come to associate you with.

Kise hums. “You gave as good as you get, I’ll allow you that.”

Kise’s unexpected agreement extinguishes the fighting fire that seems to burn in your heart at all times. The fact that Kise is not talking you up to a challenge is somewhat disheartening.

“Ah, you’re not disappointed are you, Aominecchi?” the blond sings, correctly interpreting your change in demeanour.

“Fuck no,” you reply without missing a beat. “Just means I’ll have to up my game next time.”

“Next time?” Kise parrots. He looks as smug as ever.

_Shit_.

“Shut up, Kise,” you growl and your smash both of your mouths together again. This time, you take the lead, nipping and biting wherever possible, battling for the dominance that you are so used to holding over people.

Kise suddenly swings a leg over your hips and pulls you closer, close enough so that both of your cocks touch. You stifle a moan. The feel of flushed skin against yours sends you dizzy; you grab Kise’s ass and yank him even closer were that possible, using your free hand to clutch both erections together. Kise whimpers when you give a couple of strokes. It’s awkward without lube, but you are so pent up that you don’t mind an extra bit of friction. On the contrary, feeling it this well just means that you aren’t actually dreaming.

Kise whines louder, his back arching as he pushes himself into your toned body. The noises – fuck, the way he keens so deliciously – spur you on and you increase your movements.

“Aominecchi,” the blond sighs, pulling you into a passionate kiss that is all tongue and saliva.

“Fuck, Kise,” you hiss when you break apart. You grit your teeth, swallowing down the groans that threaten to rip from your throat. Your grip tightens on Kise’s peachy ass cheek, your fingertips probably leaving marks, but then again that’s probably something that Kise would be in to.

Kise begins to violently rut against you. Taking this obvious hint to speed up, your strokes become tighter and more erratic, sighs rushing from your mouth.

“I – I’m gonna –”

Kise doesn’t manage to finish his sentence as he spills hot cum over your hand. He comes with a keening cry, blunt nails digging into your shoulders as he rides out his orgasm. The slickness Kise’s cum provides causes your own orgasm to wash over you. You’re not as loud when you finish; instead, a guttural moan tears from your mouth, trailing off into a ragged sigh. Somehow, you can't bring yourself to meet Kise’s eyes as you wordlessly swing out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt off the floor to clean yourself up. You don’t particularly care whose it is.

There’s a gentle rustle of bed sheets and in a moment Kise is behind you, arms wrapped around your waist and flaccid cock pressing into you.

“Next time,” he whispers against your neck, his quiet voice carrying so much conviction that you can't help but smile.

You toss the shirt back to him. “Yeah. Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls expect continuations of this pair~


End file.
